Kurama's Halloween Party
by KaraKurama
Summary: [One shot]Kurama is celebrating Halloween with his friends. He even has a little fun while he's at it. But what is the truth behind the fun? Rated for one word.


I am back! I have a new story for you all. I hope you enjoy it. I didn't get requests for this, but decided that I would post it and then see how you liked it. Anyways, I don't own anything in this fic. Oh and Kurama says that he wants you all to review. Do it for him. I know that you all love him, so do it for him. I don't want to have to hurt someone. Hint hint.

Kurama's Halloween Party-

Kurama was sitting in his room doing his homework. It was cool outside with the feel of October. Being the nature loving creature he was, the window was open. He was sitting on the window sill. The breeze was refreshing after being in a school all day with the furnace on full blast. He had a glass of water and a bowl of chips on the bed next to him. He felt a familiar ki coming closer at a fast rate. He stood up just in time to allow Hiei to fly through the window before sitting back down. Hiei landed on the floor with a thud. "Hn. Why did you move, kitsune? My aim was to knock you out of the window."

Kurama chuckled, "I sensed you. It is really hard to outsmart a fox. Why did you want to do that?"

Hiei closed his eyes and said, "I wanted to catch you off guard. I find that very hard to do."

Kurama chuckled again, "Oh, Hiei." Kurama returned to his homework. Hiei sat watching as Kurama wrote 'complex' math problems.

"Kurama."

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I am doing my homework. This just happens to be algebra. I also doubt that, no matter how hard you try, or how fast you are, you won't be able to knock me out of the window. You can keep trying, though," he said innocently, "Why are you here?"

"Well, Yusuke and Kieko went to the mall to get costumes for- um... what was it? Oh, yeah, hello queen."

Kurama took a moment to soak in the words, and then said, "Oh, you must mean Halloween." Hiei nodded, "Well, how about we go get costumes. You could probably go as yourself, though," Kurama said before closing his textbook and running across the room. Hiei just watched as Kurama quickly changed out of his school clothes. He changed into a red t- shirt with green vine- like designs on it, blue jeans, tennis shoes and a white jacket. They left the house after a hug and a, "Goodbye, Shuichi, dear." from Shiori, and headed for the mall.

"Hiei, you never answered my question," said Kurama.

"I was with the detective and Kieko. He turned around and said, 'Why don't you go bug Kurama for a while? He always enjoys your company.' so I left. That's when I got here," explained the fire koorime.

Kurama and Hiei arrived at the mall 15 minutes later.

"Kurama, who don't you go as yourself, too? I'm sure Youko would love to get out and have some fun," said Hiei.

"Iie. If I did, do you know how suspicious people would be if there was a seven foot tall demon was walking around town?" Hiei nodded. The fox was right. "I can, however, find a costume that resembles a fox if that is what you would like." Hiei nodded again.

"Hai, I would like that, demo, you are the one who will wear it." (Remember, this is not yaoi.)

With Yusuke and Kieko-

Yusuke and Kieko were in a small costume store called Costume Caddy (don't care if it is real.) and were looking at matching vampire outfits. They were having difficulty agreeing on which ones to get. "No, Yusuke! No blood, it would scare people!"

"That is the whole point of Halloween, Kieko!" They had gone through nearly every outfit there. Yusuke was about ready to give up and walk out when Kieko yelled over to him. He walked over to see what the fuss was about. Kieko held up two vampire outfits. One, which was hers, had a pink top, black pants and a black cape with pink inside. The other was exactly the same except the pink was replaced with red. Yusuke nodded his agreement and Kieko purchased the outfits. They walked out of the store to find a familiar sight. People were cowering wherever they could. "Now what is this," yelled Yusuke. Kieko pulled on his shirt.

"Those bushes weren't that big before!" Yusuke nodded. Then it hit him: Kurama was somewhere in this hallway. He called out, "Come on out, Kurama. You are scaring everyone here." Sure enough, one of the bushes started laughing and Kurama jumped out, "Hello, Yusuke," he said before noticing the angry face, "Oh, come on, Yusuke! I was just having fun. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kurama. It's the whole point of Halloween to scare people," said the other bush. Hiei jumped out of the other bush to join his kitsune friend. Yusuke glared at Kurama for his little stunt. With a sigh, Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair. As it grew, it secreted a gas that affected everyone who had seen Kurama use his use his magic. The only ones not phases were Yusuke, Kieko, Hiei and, of course, Kurama. After everyone's memories had been wiped of Kurama's unusually brainless thinking, the seed was returned to his hair. "Thank you, Kurama," said Yusuke. The people who were previously hiding began to wonder why they were doing so. After a few confusing moments, they all returned to their normal routines.

"So, Kurama, what are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, Hiei was telling me that you were coming here to buy costumes. I thought a Halloween party would be great! We were on our way to buy costumes," answered Kurama.

"We are getting ready to leave. You guys have fun. We can meet up at your house tonight, okay," asked Yusuke. Kurama nodded. His house would be the perfect place to set up a Halloween party. 'I'm sure that I could come up with something,' he thought as he entered the Costume Caddy with Hiei.

Hiei watched as Kurama went through the costumes looking for a fox outfit. He finally found one. It was red, he wanted silver. He kept searching. He found another red, orange, white, blue. What? Well, it was blue. He continued searching.

Hiei was looking around the store. He heard a chuckle and turned to see Kurama holding up a blue fox outfit. 'Since when was a fox blue?' he thought to himself as Kurama put it back.

Kurama was just about ready to end his search. As he turned around, something caught his eye. He grabbed it. Holding it up, he realized that it looked exactly like Youko. 'This is going to be fun.' he thought as he bought it. Then an idea hit. He had the perfect idea for party decorations. He didn't even need to buy it.

"Kurama, may I ask why you have such an evil looking smirk on your face," Hiei asked on the way back to Kurama's house.

"Well, I just came up with a plan for the party. I think everyone will love it." When they arrived at their destination, Kurama heard the phone ringing. "Hello, you have reached the Minamino residence, this is Shuichi speaking."

"Kurama? Kurama, is that you," asked the voice on the other line.

"Yes, Yusuke. It's me."

"Kurama, what time does the party start?"

"How about eight o'clock," answered Kurama.

"Thank you. We will be over." The line went dead. Kurama hung up the phone, "You know, no one ever says 'goodbye' anymore." Hiei smirked.

At Yusuke's apartment-

Yusuke and Kieko had managed to get their costumes on. "Oi, Urameshi! You look like a girl!" yelled Kuwabara. His sudden outburst caused him a slap from Kieko a punch from Yusuke and a book to the head from Shizuru. He kept his mouth shut for a while.

"These outfits aren't really all that bad." said Yusuke.

"See, they aren't all that bad, now are they?" said Kieko. The commotion was silenced by a knock at the door. Yusuke answered. Before the door was completely opened, Hiei was standing in the middle of the room, "Hn."

"Hiei, since when do you use the door?"

"Since you hung up on Kurama without saying goodbye and since you didn't leave a window unlocked," answered the koorime.

"I didn't realize he was expecting me to say goodbye," said Yusuke. He glanced at the clock: 7:30. They had to go. Kurama's house was on the other side of town. I would take 15 minutes to get there and that was if the traffic was light! Shizuru pushed everyone into the car. They were waiting on Botan, who was supposed to arrive with Koenma and Yukina. Hiei had already left to check on the decorations.

At Kurama's house-

'There, everything is finished,' thought Kurama. He had grown many glowing plants to use as a temporary light source because he had turned out all of the lights. The food was all on the table and the drinks sat on the countertop. He heard a knock at the door and went to answer it. Before he opened it, he tried to sense who was there. He opened it to greet Hiei. "They are on their way," said Hiei, "They just left Yusuke's house. There is hardly any traffic so that gives you 15 minutes to hide." Kurama nodded. He would hide in one of the bushes to scare everyone when they got there. He would even manipulate it to conceal his ki so nobody could sense him while Hiei did his part.

Hiei's part was to wait outside for everyone. Once they got there, he was to lead the deception that Kurama was not home. When they got inside, Kurama, who was hiding, would manipulate the surrounding plants in the room to "attack" the guests. When they either figured out his plan, or got scared enough, he'd jump out of his hiding spot. That was the plan, and it was infallible, foolproof. He heard yelling. Hiei had just told them he wasn't home, and Kuwabara was angry. Then Hiei opened the door, "I'm sure his plants will keep up company." That was Kurama's queue. The pumpkins by the door grew vines and charged the unsuspecting group. The screaming made Kurama want to laugh, but he held it back and saved it for when he revealed himself.

Next, he used a disembodied and dethorned rose whip to wrap up the gang. Hiei managed to escape the attack. Kurama's play time was cut short, however, because the plants were dimming. Now it was time for Hiei's queue. Kurama had a vine open and close the door. Hiei made his way to the lights and turned them on. As he smirked, Kurama let his ki go. "Hey, guys, I think that's Kurama's energy," said Kuwabara.

"Yes, but where is he?" asked Botan. Kurama crept out of his bush and snuck up behind the group.

"I got you all! It was so funny seeing you all scream. Hiei had to help me, so he faked everything so you wouldn't find out that he was in on the joke," said Kurama, choking with laughter. He quickly regained his composure and prepared for a beating from one of the guys. Then, the wrapped up gang began to laugh. "You- you're not mad at me?"

"No, why would we be? A Halloween party at your house! We should have known that you would pull a stunt like that," said Yusuke.

"Halloween is a time when people pull scary stunts on their friends. I don't blame you," said Botan. Kurama smiled. He was glad that his friends weren't mad at him.

"Man, I'm hungry," said Kuwabara.

"I am, too. There are snacks and drinks in the kitchen," said Kurama. Everyone made their way to the kitchen. On the table were sandwiches, cookies, crackers, cheese, chips, candy and various other sweets. On the countertop sat a variety of sodas, orange juice, apple juice and water.

"Nice outfit, Kurama," said Shizuru.

"Yes, Kurama, that is a great outfit," said Yukina.

"It was Hiei's idea," said Kurama.

"What should we do now," asked Botan. (Pushes pause. "Okay, I suppose you are wondering what everyone else is wearing. Okay, you know that Kurama is dressed up as Youko. He dyed his hair and changed his hair color. No he did not transform. He used hair dye and contacts. Except for his height, you could swear he did, but he didn't. Botan is dressed up as the scream dude with the weapon thingy. Shizuru and Yukina are witches. Kieko and Yusuke are in the outfits that I described earlier. Hiei is just himself. Kuwabara is dressed up as a cat, or Eikichi to be exact. No surprise, right? Okay." pushes play button)

"How about trivia," said Shizuru.

"Hm, okay. I will ask the questions," said Kurama. He left the room to get a box of cards. When he came back, he said that these cards had questions on them. "Okay, are you ready? These questions can be about anything from who stars in what movie to what kind of plants grow where," explained Kurama.

"You will know all of the answers to the plant questions," yelled Kuwabara.

"That is why he is _asking _the questions, you baka," said Hiei.

"Okay, the first question is 'How do you say the American Pledge of Allegiance in Spanish?" (Spanish speakers, please don't laugh if it's wrong. I got this off of a poster in class) Kurama looked around, "Kieko?"

"Yo prometo lealtad a la bandera de los Estados Unidos de America y a la republica que representa, una nacion, bajo Dios, indivisible, con libertad y justicia para todos." The group just stared at her, "What?"

"You know that?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah, I can even say it in English." answered Kieko.

"Wow! Spanish, I though Japanese was hard enough. I have problems with my birth language and here you are rattling off in Spanish!" said Yusuke.

"Okay, that didn't count as a question. I just wanted to see if anyone knew it. You do have to do this: State your name and age." said Kurama.

"Yusuke Urameshi, 14."

"Kieko Ukimura, 14."

"Kazuma Kuwabara, 14.

"Shizuru Kuwabara, 20."

"Hiei, none of your business!"

"Botan, lost track."

"You lost track, Botan- chan?" asked Kurama.

"Yep, I lost track at 100. Let's get on with the game."

"Alright, the question is, What was the last major battle in the American Revolution? Hiei."

"The battle of Yorktown."

"Correct!" Hiei smirked. "What direction would you be walking if you started at the North Pole and walked in any direction? Yukina."

"South. It's the only way you can go."

"That's right. Alright, now I am going to select a category. The one I choose is Botany. No big surprise, right?" Kurama chuckled. This was going to be fun. He wanted to blurt out questions, but he doubted that even Hiei knew all that much about Makai plants, so he just read off the card, "What plants usually have three leaves, but are considered lucky if they have four?"

Kuwabara raised his hand, "Clovers!"

"That is correct. What tree's sap do people boil and eat?" Nobody raised their hand, "The maple tree. This is on a question about vegetables, but it is still Botany. What vegetable is red on the outside, white on the inside and hot to the taste?" Shizuru raised her hand, "Jalapeño peppers?"

"No. Anyone else? Radishes."

"Next question, Kurama!" yelled Hiei.

"What kind of plant is tapped to make gum for gumdrops?"

"Trees," yelled Yusuke.

"That was random," said Botan.

"That is the right answer," said Kurama, "What did ancient Egyptians make from the water plant papyrus?" Kurama chuckled. This was such an obvious question. Who wouldn't know that? "Anyone?"

"Hn, paper," said Hiei.

"Good. Is the natural color of the fruit of pistachio red?"

"No," said Yukina. The group just looked at her.

"Correct. What is a dried grape called?" No answer, "Raisins. Does pepper grow on shrubs, trees or vines?"

"I am going to take a wild guess and say trees," said Shizuru.

"No, they grow on vines."

"Interesting," said Kuwabara.

"Next question, is pepper a berry?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course it's not," said Yusuke.

"Actually, Yusuke, yes it is. What are poisonous mushrooms called?"

"Toadstools," said Kieko.

"Very good. We will take a break. I will ask you another question later." Kurama set the box down. The group sat down for a small snack. After a light refreshment, the group started the game again.

"I am getting bored with this game. I will ask one more question."

"Don't look at the cards." said Yusuke.

"Give us an easy one," said Kuwabara.

"Okay. Name the reason why the U.S. joined the WW2, and how the ended the war." The group just stared (again).

"Um, well, I do know that we bombed Pearl Harbor. I'm not sure about the second part, but I think that the U.S. bombed Hiroshima and other cities with the first atomic bomb," said Kieko.

"That is right," said Kurama, "I thought it was funny that the human world was attacking itself. Kuronue thought it was hilarious." He snickered. Then the doorbell rang. Kurama answered it.

"Hello, Kurama."

"Goodbye, Karasu." Kurama closed the door. He turned around to walk back to the family room.

"Oh, come on, Kurama." Kurama jumped.

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Never you mind. I just wanted to see you."

"I killed you! Why are you here?" Kurama was frightened.

"Don't worry about that. Why are you dressed up?"

"It's Halloween. Now go away!"

"Fine," Karasu said, moping. He walked out the door dragging his feet. Kurama turned around and saw the group was rather surprised.

(Pause. -Hey who did that? - -Can we wrap this up soon? This is page 15. - MK looks down. –Okay. - -Thank you. - -No problem, Kurama. unpause)

"Hey, guys. I didn't notice anyone out tonight. Isn't that odd?" said Shizuru. Kurama grabbed the calendar.

"It's not Halloween."

"It's not?"

"No, it's Thanksgiving!" With that Kurama smacked himself upside the head.

"Kurama, that is the wrong calendar. You want the Japanese calendar, not the western one," said Yusuke, handing Kurama the correct calendar. He opened the calendar to the date.

"It's New Years!"

"Nani?"

"It is New Years," yelled Kurama. He put the calendar down and calmly walked to his bedroom. The last thing anyone heard before falling over in laughter was the sound of Kurama's head against the wall upstairs.

The date was March 1st (I don't know when Jap. New Year is). It was New Years and they had been following the western calendar. The problem: Halloween was in October.


End file.
